Costume Ideas (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine and Steve ponder Halloween costume ideas for Angie.


**Notes:** Happy birthday, SuperSammy! Hope it's a great one!

Huge thanks to Mari for the idea bouncing as always.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing feedback! It is always appreciated.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Costume Ideas (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Hey, how was lunch with your Mom?" Steve asked from the sofa as Catherine returned home Saturday afternoon.

"Great," she replied, bending to greet Cammie before closing the door. She smiled at him while dropping her keys and purse on the end table. "You were absolutely right. Taking today to relax after all the stress of the last few weeks was a great idea."

He smiled. "And the day's only half over."

"Angie went down for a nap?" she asked, nodding to the monitor on the coffee table.

"Not without a fight. But she finally dozed off while trying to stack her farm animal figurines into a tower. She's been asleep about an hour."

Smiling, Catherine sank onto the sofa next to him. "Mmm, so that means we should have enough time to …"

"To …" he echoed, mirroring her smile as she slid her hands up his chest and leaned in for a kiss.

A soft ding indicated an incoming text on her phone but she shook her head. "Ignore it," she said, tilting her head for a better angle.

"No argument here," he returned, his grin smothered by her lips.

She started to press him back to lie down on the sofa but stopped when her phone continued to ding again and again and again and again and again.

"Check it," he said, reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Just in case it's an emergency."

Sighing, she sat up and reached back for her purse, pulling her phone out and looking at the screen.

"Everything okay?" he asked, brow slightly furrowed.

Chuckling, she shook her head. "It's Mom. I mentioned that with everything going on we hadn't given Angie's Halloween costume much thought."

He grinned. "And lemme guess, she has a few suggestions."

Catherine's eyes widened as more texts appeared. "More than a few. It looks like she stopped at the mall on her way home."

He laughed. "Of course she did." Sitting up, he nodded at the phone. "All right, let's see 'em."

She tucked her legs up on the sofa as he draped an arm over her shoulder, both perfectly at ease with the change in mood.

"What do we got?" he asked, leaning closer for a better view.

"Lot of princesses," she commented, scrolling through the first few pictures Elizabeth had sent.

He looked skeptical. "Doesn't really seem like Angie's style. Joanie, definitely, but not Angie."

Catherine nodded. "Agreed."

"What's next?" he asked.

"Ohh, look at the little conductor hat," she said of the train conductor costume in the next picture. A closeup of the photo on the package showed a small child with a train prop around his middle held up by shoulder straps. "That would have been great about six months ago, but I think her train phase has passed."

"Clever, though," he noted. "Put that on the maybe side."

"Here's a little chef. Kaitlyn would love it if Angie were dressed up as a chef for Halloween."

"Why does it have a fluffy skirt?" he asked, frowning at the picture of the costume that featured a pink chef's hat, apron, and skirt.

"Because apparently the people who design these things think a costume for a girl has to be pink and involve a tutu." She scrolled to the next photo. "Oh, here's a doctor. No fluffy skirt."

"Now we're talking. Though we'd probably need to buy an extra box of band-aids because Angie would want to put one on everyone who gave her candy."

She chuckled, acknowledging he was probably right. "Hey, a minion!" she said, grinning at the next picture.

"They're still around?" he asked, surprised. "Jacob would love that."

"He might've grown out of that obsession, but I bet Angie in a minion costume would bring it all back. At least temporarily."

"No doubt," he said, amused. Looking at the next picture, he asked, "Is that a black cat?"

"With another unnecessary tutu," she confirmed.

"And ears that would hit the floor ten seconds after they went on."

"More like five," she said with a grin. "Besides, dogs will always be first in Angie's heart, right, Cammie?" She smiled over at the dog who had curled up on her bolster bed.

Cammie raised her head and woofed softly in response.

Catherine continued to scroll through the pictures on her phone. "Well, no one can say my mother isn't thorough."

"You wanna be the pot or the kettle here?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She elbowed his side, grinning. "Here, we could update her Wonder Woman costume," she said.

He shook his head. "According to Jacob, you can't repeat costumes year to year."

"Unless it's on a technicality," she quipped, giving him a sidelong glance. Her eye caught on the next picture. "Ohh, look at the butterfly," she said, enlarging the picture.

He smiled softly at her. "I know that'd get Joseph's vote."

She returned the smile before looking back at the image. "She'd never keep the antennae on, but look how the wings spread out when the arms are raised."

"It's cute," he acknowledged, "but what would I wear with it?"

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Don't we have to match?"

She leaned away so she could eye him fully. "Who are you what have you done with Steve McGarrett?"

"What?" he balked. "I've worn a costume now …" He did a quick calculation. "Five years in a row."

She rolled her eyes. " 'Costume' might be a bit of a stretch. You wore a suit four of those years."

"That counts," he insisted.

"And last year's 'costume' was no different than your normal Sunday look during football season."

"Still counts," he said with a shrug. "Just makes me smart."

She chuckled, typing out a thank you to Elizabeth for the pictures and a promise to keep her posted on the final decision. She set her phone down on the coffee table when she finished and turned back to him. "It's all a moot point at the end of the day. Because you know who is ultimately going to decide Angie's Halloween costume, right?"

"Angie," he answered immediately, smiling at the thought of their daughter who definitely knew her own mind.

"Angie," she agreed.

As if on cue, a voice came through the monitor singing, "Doo doo doo doo doodoo. Doo doo doo doo doodoo."

"What is that?" Steve asked, looking at the monitor. "She was doing that earlier."

"Oh, that's her new favorite song. She learned it from Esther." Catherine paused, smiling slowly. "And _that_ gives me an idea."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Stay tuned next week for costumes and Halloween fun!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
